There is a need for vending and collection carts for use in hotels by room attendants and food service personnel which are easy to use and maneuver, are readily cleanable and maintainable, are adapted to receive modular containers and shelves in a variety of arrangements, are easily assembled and reconfigured, have a furniture-grade appearance, and have excellent bumper protection against damage by accidental impact with walls or furniture.